


Whale

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 12. Whale: a very large mammal that lives in the sea, having a fishlike body.





	Whale

“Ben!”

 

In the Falcon’s cockpit, Rey’s eyes were wide. Left and right, they were surrounded by a flock of large creatures, massive blue purple bodies that ended in several tentacles. Ben recognized them instantly. His father had seen them before.

 

“Purrgil,” Ben says, fascinated. “They’re whales.”

 

“In hyperspace?”

 

“Yes. Don’t change course, they’re just—”

 

“Flying,” Rey finishes for him, watching the enormous animals with his same fascination. Ben’s heart is heavy with longing. In another future, he takes her to places she can’t imagine yet. Rey hears the thought.

 

“It’s not too late,” she whispers, again, echoes of the past. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
